Night of destiny
by Nimueh123
Summary: 'There can be no place for magic in Camelot.' Or can there? An alternative version of 5.05 that could have changed the course of season 5. A reveal fic in four parts.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin or any of the characters appearing in this story.**

**I loved 5.13, but IMO it came far too late. That fireside scene in 5.05 was the perfect time for a reveal. I know there are lots of fantastic reveal fics out there already. This scene would not let me go though, particularly after seeing a fantastic version on Youtube.**

**The first part follows mainly 5.05 as we know it, but then things are going to change!**

* * *

The fire was crackling quietly. It was a still night, unusually mild for this time of the year. A couple of crickets were busily chirping away in the undergrowth, but apart from that and the muffled flutter of some birds in the trees above them, it was silent and peaceful. A couple of stars were twinkling through the leaves and Merlin knew that he would have been able to see the starlit sky in all its glory had it not been for the brightness of the fire. He could feel magic bristling all around him. He had been aware of it as soon as they had come near the cave where the disir resided. It made him feel alive and a strong sense of belonging was rushing through his veins.

He had just returned from collecting firewood and when he approached the small clearing where they had decided to spend the night, he saw Arthur had stretched out on the ground near the fire making himself as comfortable as possible. His head was leaning against a fallen tree trunk and his eyes were closed. Merlin was only too aware that he was not asleep. There was too much to think about.

The disir had left Arthur with an impossible choice to make: accept magic and save Mordred, or decline the return of magic and let Mordred die. And he had to come to a decision by the morning.

'How did you know this place was sacred?' Arthur's sudden question startled Merlin.

In a split second he realized he had the choice of just making one of his usual excuses, like that Gaius had told him. But the magic of this place was too beautiful. He did not want to lie. The warlock sighed inwardly. What he sensed was so strong, so overpowering – it was hard to understand how Arthur could not be touched by any of it. There was slight impatience in his voice when he answered. 'Well, it's obvious.' And he bent down to attend to the fire.

'Pretend, it isn't' Arthur had sensed the rebuke.

'Everything here is so full of life.' His voice was so full of emotion, that Arthur looked up, taken aback. 'Every tree, every leaf, every insect. It is as if the world was vibrating' Merlin paused, his face aglow with the warm light of the dancing flames and the passion he felt. 'As if everything is much more than itself.' He turned aside to glance at Arthur questioningly. Would he be able to make him understand?

'You feel all that?' There was disbelief and surprise in his voice, giving away that he had no idea what Merlin was talking about.

'Don't you?' Merlin searched further, hoping.

Arthur shook his head in slight regret. No, he could simply not fathom what Merlin was trying to explain. He noticed how the smile faded from his servant's lips and sensed that he was disappointed with him for some reason, but what on earth why?

Merlin turned away, so his eyes would not give away the stab of pain he had felt at Arthur's reply. How would he ever be able to show Arthur who he was, to make him understand? He got up and settled on the opposite side of the fire.

'What will you do?' He needed to know what was on Arthur's mind.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. 'I don't know.' He sounded exasperated.

'My heart says, do anything I can to save Mordred.' Arthur looked pained. 'But I have seen what misery sorcery brings. Before my father outlawed magic Camelot was almost destroyed by sorcery. In my own time Morgana has used it for nothing but evil…..' Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin. 'What would you do…..in my place?'

The young warlock had become more and more agitated as Arthur had spoken. He wanted to yell at him _Look around you. Is this evil?_ But he could not afford to let his feelings rule his head He had been shown that Mordred was the man to kill Arthur. It was foretold in the prophecy. And it was his destiny to protect Arthur whatever the cost. But then, was this not the moment he had been waiting for, the beginning of the acceptance of magic?

'Me?' he smiled innocently, trying to get out of having to answer. 'I am just a lackey, a maker of beds'

'Lackeys can be wise' Arthur retorted, wanting to hear Merlin's opinion.

Merlin could not bring himself to answer_. _Voices were raging in his head tormenting him beyond endurance. _How can I turn on magic now – this is what I have wanted to hear and see. This is what I have worked for all those years. This is the moment. The moment of truth_. But then the somber voice of reason brought him back to reality: _But if Mordred lives Arthur will die. If the druid dies now Arthur will be safe. You have but only one choice_. Merlin had still not spoken a word and he realized that he was avoiding Arthur's gaze.

'It is not like you to be silent' Arthur had watched Merlin attentively wondering about his friend's strange reaction. He hoped that teasing him would bring him back to his senses.

'The kingdom's future is at stake' Merlin stated it quietly.

'And a man's life'

'You must protect Camelot and you must protect the world you have spent your life building. A just and fair kindom for all.' Merlin tried to persuade Arthur - and justify to himself that what he was saying was the right thing.

Arthur's heart sank. This is not what he had expected. For Merlin people had always come first. 'You'd have me sacrifice a friend?'

'I would have you become the king you're destined to be' It sounded all so politically correct!

'If I do save Mordred all my father's work will be for nothing. Sorcery will reign once more in Camelot. Is that what you'd want?.' Arthur was so unsure. How could it be right to sacrifice all his father had achieved for just one man? How could he desecrate Uther's legacy in such a respectless manner? But then, he remembered the time when Elyan had been possessed by the spirit of a druid. He had promised then to honour and accept the druids. Camelot had lived in peace with them ever since. If anything his kingdom had benefited from their wisdom particularly when it came to healing people. Was is not just possible that similar might happen if he accepted magic?

'But maybe my father was wrong. Maybe the old ways are not as evil as we thought.' He was desperate for guidance and he stared at Merlin willing him to answer.

'So what should we do? Accept magic or let Mordred die?'

Merlin felt as if every breath had been knocked out of him. The burden of his destiny came crushing down on him in full force. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Arthur was questioning sincerely what Uther had done. He was open to hear HIS opinion about magic. And not only that: He had asked 'What should **we** do?' It showed how much he valued what Merlin had to say. Above all though, he seemed ready. Ready to embrace magic if he only chose the right words.

How could he deny himself now, in this moment? But surely he had to, if he wanted Mordred dead and Arthur safe? Tears started welling up in his eyes. He could not make himself look directly at Arthur but felt his gaze searching his face. He wished for nothing more than to tell his friend: about magic, about himself, about their destiny. Every fibre of his body was shouting_: Tell him! Tell him now!_

Merlin tried to catch a breath. He had to decide. Now. He knew he had to answer. He realized that there was only one reply he could give. He was sure that it would rip his heart and his soul out. He knew the only way was to deny himself yet again. His king's needs came before his own. This is how it always had been and how it would always have to be. The acceptance of magic would come at one time, for now he had to make sure that Arthur was safe. There was no choice. _ There can be no place for magic in Camelot._ He wanted to hear the words in his mind before he was going to utter them. His insides clenched tight. His heart missed a beat, then another one. _ You must say it. Say it. _ _Now! _ He swallowed hard before he finally opened his lips to speak.

A deafening roar cut through the still night air.

'Get the knight! I'll deal with this one!' A gang of bandits descended upon them from seemingly nowhere ready to unleash their wrath on a noble man and his servant. They were thirsty for the gold the presence of a knight promised and for their blood.

* * *

**So much for part 1. I changed one of the last parts to clarify that Merlin WAS going to say those dreadful 8 words. But then - destinies are funny **

**things! Thanks to all of you who have already left such encouraging messages!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. I thought I would get away with 2 chapters, but as I was writing this one it became clear that there was more to say than I anticipated!**

**So chapter 3 and 4 will follow soon! **

* * *

Night of destiny

Chapter 2

They had been too engrossed in their conversation, too involved in the immensity of the decision they had to make. Each of them in his own way. They had been too careless as a result and had not noticed the warning signs of horses lightly whinnying and branches cracking.

There were about ten of them and they were good swordsmen, too. Their leader who had shouted instructions to his men, and one of his companions went straight for Merlin. He was a strong broad man with a bald head and a golden earring in his right ear. The left one seemed to be missing which made him quite an eerie sight. Merlin had instinctively jumped up when the men had attacked, but lacking a sword – there had been no need to take one – all he could muster was the thick end of branch that had been part of the firewood. The bandit landed stroke on stroke on Merlin's branch chopping big chunks of bark away with each blow. Merlin's defence quickly reduced to the size of a walking stick. The warlock knew that he did not stand a chance against the man like this. Fully aware that Arthur was far too busy to notice he lifted his hand. A golden flicker of his eyes and the bandit crashed into one of the trees, a small cracking sound indicating that his spine snapped as he hit it.

His companion had witnessed what just had happened and his eyes grew large in horror and astonishment. He lifted his arm ready to call the alarm. 'A sor….' Merlin cut him short by gripping his fist together thus cutting off the man's speech. Terrified the bandit looked around and when he started to run away, Merlin had him trip over one of the saddle bags moving it into his way, then knocking him out with a falling bolder.

All this time Arthur had defended himself as only he could. He was a trained, highly skilled warrior who excelled in combat. His skills were far superior to those who attacked him, but they had the advantage of bigger numbers. They came at him from all sides. Arthur had dealt with two of them already who had fallen to the ground either dead or injured. The other six men were circling Arthur now waiting for the opportune moment to deliver a fatal blow.

Then everything happened at once. Merlin had just turned round after finishing off his second opponent to see the other men charging at Arthur simultaneously. The king was turning and twisting furiously handing out strikes in all directions. Another bandit fell, but there were just too many of them.

Merlin realized in a heartbeat that sword skills were not enough to save Arthur any more. Heavy blows rained from all sides upon the king, and his legs started giving way under the pressure. The young warlock could delay this no longer. He raised his arm and thundered :'Forth fleoge'. One golden flicker of the eyes and the men were thrown backwards by an intense invisible force. They landed a few metres away in the forest knocked at least unconscious if not worse.

Suddenly it was very silent again. Deadly silent.

They both remained where they were as if transfixed to the spot.

Arthur was still half kneeling, his hands resting upon the bent knee. He stared at Merlin with wide eyes vaguely remembering the turmoil he had not long witnessed on his servant's face when he had tried to answer him. Even if he usually was not that good with judging feelings he had been sensitive enough to notice the inner struggle of Merlin, had seen the tears in his eyes trying to formulate some words He had not quite grasped why his friend should be so upset – but now his actions had spoken louder than any words could ever have. And then the irony of it all hit Arthur – he had just asked a sorcerer whether he should welcome magic back to Camelot!

'Arthur' Merlin barely whispered the words. He moved forward placing his hand on Arthur's arm with the intent of helping him rise. Before Arthur knew it he instinctively pulled his arm away, stood up and took a step back. 'Leave me!' He ordered Merlin in a deadpan voice, his eyes dark with bitter disillusionment.

'Arthur' Merlin spoke again, but Arthur did not care about the torment in his voice. Morgana,and Agravaine had betrayed him before. That had been bad. But Merlin! A sorcerer! Arthur took a sharp breath and when he exhaled an anguished moan escaped his mouth.

'My magic. I use it for you, only for you, Arthur!' He heard Merlin's words, but did not want to hear them. He refused to look at his servant knowing he could not cope with what he would find in his face. All he could feel in this instant was disappointment and anger - that he had been betrayed and lied to. On a huge scale. Only the Gods knew for how many years. By the man he had considered his friend, his advisor, his brother.

Merlin had realized the moment he had cast the spell that this was it. The end of his world as he knew it. Nothing would be the same ever again. And there was no way telling how this would end. But he had been left with no other option. So when everything went quiet he had just stood there, watching Arthur, bracing himself of what was bound to come.

It was worse than he had ever imagined. Arthur could not even face him, avoiding his gaze. Refusing to speak. Recoiling from him when he tried to help. If he had shouted, accused him – Merlin could have taken that. He was well used to Arthur's temper. But silent rejection and damnation? Merlin's felt tears rolling down his cheeks. No! He did not deserve THIS. After all he had done and he had sacrificed. _I must explain it to him._ _Show him. Make him understand. '_My magic. I use it for you, only for you, Arthur!' There, he had said it, forcing the words out in desperation.

'That does not change anything' Arthur muttered and turned away from him.

He had lost his mother, his father and his sister to the evil forces of magic. And now he had seen that it had also claimed his friend.

_You are the only friend I have and I can't bear to lose you._ Arthur had no idea where the thought had come from. He remembered well when he had said those words. It was well over three years ago when they had tried to escape from Agravaine. Merlin had gone back in the cave to create a distraction and he had followed him, full of worry what his clumsy servant might have got into on his own. He had meant every word of it, even if he had never admitted to it. But now, he had lost his friend and he had to bear it. Arthur gritted his teeth.

He looked around, noting the broken body of the bandits' leader for the first time. And in an instant he realized: Agravaine. They had found the bodies in the cave after the battle for Camelot had been settled. It was a mystery how they had come to meet their end, but he had been too busy rebuilding Camelot to really dwell on it.

'You did this?' He asked Merlin nodding in the direction of the dead man. Merlin had slumped in front of the fire, staring into it. He lifted his head shortly and just nodded.

'And Agravaine?' Arthur wanted to know for sure.

Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur had made a connection he had not expected. There was no point denying it now. 'I have always been there to protect you, and I had to defend myself.' He replied in a tired, slightly defensive tone, expecting nothing.

'I thought I knew you.' Arthur voice gave away what was going on in his mind. How could the Merlin he knew, the kind, caring, clumsy man he was, be ruthless and powerful enough to do something like this? And with magic.

'I am still the same person.' Merlin claimed quietly.

'You have lied to me all this time.' Arthur's voice was full of distrust and disbelief.

Merlin said nothing. What could he say? Was there any point of defending himself? He understood why Arthur was feeling betrayed. How often had he thought about telling him, trying to find the right moment, knowing that it had to happen at one point. The time had never come.

He had also suddenly realized that what had happened would make it easy for Arthur now to make a choice the following morning. Merlin had not needed to say the words that would have destroyed his soul. Instead revealing his magic had done that for him. By showing Arthur who he really was he had triggered his king's old feelings against sorcery yet again. Arthur would reject magic, but that meant that Mordred would die. And that had to be enough for him, knowing that Arthur would be safe. Even if he had sacrificed the love and trust of the person he cared most about.

* * *

**This is not the end! There are two chapters to follow soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please do not be upset with me for this chapter! Things have to get worse before they get better! :)**

* * *

The fire had been dwindling slowly and it was getting cold. Merlin put some more logs on it, but they were damp and the flames died down momentarily. Automatically he took the flint stone and tried to rekindle the fire.

'Why don't you use magic?' He heard Arthur's voice from behind, cold and deadpan, but had there not been a tiny bit of curiosity in it, too?

'Habit, I suppose.' Merlin lowered the stone and a short flicker of golden eyes brought the flames back in an instant.

'Feels strange.' Merlin mumbled, feeling rather uncomfortable and strangely guilty about using magic in front of Arthur, even if it was only for something as benign as making fire.

'Yeah' Arthur was staring at the fire. Merlin. Magic. He felt mentally exhausted trying to combine the two. His stomach was still as tight as a clenched fist.

'I trusted you.' There was a lot of hurt in the sentence.

'I am sorry.' was all Merlin mustered. There was a pause filled only with the crackling of a fire lit by magic. Merlin felt emotionally drained, too. As much as he wanted to talk to Arthur about everything, the fact that he needed Arthur to reject magic in front of the disir the next day in order to keep him safe, was more important than anything else.

'Why did you never tell me?' Arthur sounded perplexed and angry, but seemed to be willing to start a conversation.

'I wanted to,' Merlin started, uncertain, 'but…'

'What?' snapped Arthur, expecting some kind of phoney excuse.

'You would have chopped my head off.'

Arthur sought Merlin's eyes. The warlock had spoken in a very matter of fact way. The comment and the tone had hit him like a bolt of lightning. Merlin had not trusted him enough to share his secret, he had thought that he would sentence him to death, as the law demanded. For a second Arthur felt outraged. He was not his father. He…he….but then he stopped in mid thought as he had to admit to himself and his servant:

'I am not sure what I would have done'

The realization shocked Arthur. He really was not sure. And if **he** was not sure how could Merlin have been? If this had happened in Camelot, if he had felt as angry and betrayed as he did now, would he not have sent Merlin to the dungeons on the spot? At least?!

'I did not want to put you into that position.' Merlin replied calmly at that moment.

Arthur winced, feeling as if someone had stabbed him into his heart. So it was not that Merlin did not trust him enough. He had thought of _him_ and what dilemma he might face before anything else. He had not told him because he did not want to put the burden of such a horrendous decision on his shoulders.

'Is **that** what worried you?' He exclaimed in disbelief. When he searched Merlin's face all he found was honesty and integrity. Merlin had felt the shift in mood. Arthur's eyes were not as icy blue as they had been and he was able to look him directly now.

Suddenly one of the bandits stirred, moaning in pain.

'We have to get them secured.' Arthur rose to get some rope from the saddle bag. They worked together without needing to utter one word. Most of the survivors were severely concussed and had broken bones and it was enough to tie their hands behind the back. The young king had just bent down to check on the ties of the man lying on the ground before him. Merlin stood in front of him getting more rope to tie the last bandit that was lying slightly further afield.

He heard the knife before he spotted it. The last bandit had been more awake than they had believed. He had managed to get up in a spilt second and to throw his knife skillfully at Arthur. By the time Merlin turned round and saw it, it was too close. A shimmer of gold in the eyes was too little and too late to divert its course. There was only one way of making sure it would not hit the king. Merlin jumped and the dagger hit his body with full force. There had been so much power in it that it lodged itself in Merlin's chest right up to the hilt.

By the time Arthur had become aware of what had happened Merlin had slumped on the ground at his feet. The bandit had been long swallowed by the darkness of the forest.

'Merlin!' Arthur bent down in shock and horror. When he turned Merlin over he stopped short. He had seen many battle wounds and knew about their properties. This was not good. The dagger was stuck in Merlin's chest very close to his heart. Blood stained the soft, moss-covered ground beneath him and poured out of the wound profusely. Arthur knew better than to pull out the knife. What he needed to do was stem the bleeding. He did what he could and thought might help and then he put Merlin gently on one of the blankets that had been lying on the ground.

Arthur sat down beside him, waiting. He searched Merlin's face and relived that fateful night. Merlin, a sorcerer! His heart ached shortly at the thought, but then he looked at him again, and the overwhelming feeling of betrayal, anger, and ...,yes, loss suddenly started ebbing away. All Arthur could see now was his friend who lay there in front of him, unconscious and paling more and more by the second, because he had chosen to protect him, willing to sacrifice his life for that of his king and his friend.

How often had Merlin hinted at it throughout the years!

_You don't know how many times I have saved your life._

_I swear I will protect you or die by your side._

This had been not so long ago. The hints had always been there though, Arthur realized. He had often smiled a little to himself on these occasions. How could his clumsy servant inept in any form of combat, even think about protecting him? Arthur had accepted it gracefully as a token of his loyalty. But then, there had always been something about Merlin Arthur had not been able to fathom. Something he could not put his finger on. Now he knew what that something had been and a lot of things that had happened became clearer.

It seemed that Merlin had always protected him, right from the very first day they had met. Arthur smiled shortly at the memory. _I bet he used magic – he would never have lasted that long otherwise! _ He could recall that very first meeting as if it had been yesterday.

At this moment Merlin woke up, coughing and spluttering blood all over his chest.

'What happened?' He asked confused, his voice shaking with weakness.

'A dagger hit you.' Arthur explained. 'You are bleeding.'

Merlin became aware of the knife sticking out of his chest.

'That's alright. I thought I was dying. ' What should have been a smile turned into a distorted grimace as Merlin tried to move. He groaned in agony. As his mind cleared a little of the pain he remembered everything. Everything that had happened that night.

'Arthur. …' he started, but let out another yelp as an excruciating sting went through his body.

'Stay still.' Arthur ordered.

'I am sorry I never told you.' Merlin had really needed to say it.

Arthur felt moved that even now, in this dire situation, he thought of him.

'Can you not do … something?' Arthur asked, nodding towards the wound.

Merlin understood what he meant. He shook his head slowly. 'I am…. too weak.'

Arthur bit his lip and swallowed hard. It could not end like this. He refused to believe that.

Merlin felt really light-headed and he could tell that he was bleeding on the inside. He had treated many a wound under the guidance of Gaius and had no false hope. He knew very well that he could not last for much longer.

* * *

**Things are looking really bad. And that will get us to the finale.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This story, but particularly this chapter is a conglomerate of episodes 5.05 and 5.13. There are no direct spoilers, but lines and phrases (not necessarily said by the same person) of both episodes appear! I do not own Merlin!**

******Thanks to sfsf for giving me some great ideas for the latter part of the chapter!**

* * *

Merlin willed himself to open his eyes. He must have dropped off for a little while. Arthur was still sitting next to him, his head dropped to his chest. He had fallen asleep from exhaustion. It was the early hours of the morning and it was not long until dawn. Time was running out for him.´ With every drop of blood his life was draining away from him.

'Arthur! …' He called hoarsely.

Arthur startled and woke. 'Don't talk.'

'Hold me….Please.' Merlin whispered.

Arthur could not bear to hear it. 'You are not going to say good-bye to me.' He tried to make it sound like an order, but his voice was giving away the desperation he felt. He pulled Merlin up gently so his friend's back was leaning against his chest. He held him very still, as not to aggravate the pain in his chest. Arthur's presence was a comfort Merlin needed at this hour. He wanted his friend to know certain things and he was determined he would hear them from him, not Gaius.

'Listen.' he pleaded.

Arthur just nodded and did as he had been asked. Then Merlin talked, slowly and with hestitation, at times slurring his speech, but carried by sheer willpower. About events long past and things unexplained. Uther's death and Morgana. Balinor. A dragon that never got slain. Another one that hatched. And much, much more. Ever so often Arthur asked a question, but mainly he listened as he had never done before.

When Merlin finally stopped he sank back totally exhausted. He was coughing blood again. Arthur's throat was so tight he was not even sure how he could breathe. This man, his friend, had done so much for him, for Camelot, for the good of all. Yet he had never been acknowledged for any of it. How could he,the king, have been so blind not to see?

'All these years, Merlin.' he whispered in his friend's ear. 'And you never sought any credit for it!' There was admiration in his voice. He had always deemed only knights capable of such nobility and bravery.

'That's not why I do it.' answered Merlin shaking from pain and weakness, but trying to give a brave smile.

'Why…..?' Arthur was not able to grasp it. Merlin could have chosen any noble man anywhere to help and protect. Why him? He had not been exactly commendable in his early years.

Merlin took a couple of uneasy breaths. He realized that Arthur also needed to hear this part. The story of a destiny shared together. The Once and Future King. Two sides of the same coin. And he did what little he could to explain. Arthur was stunned. How could he have been unaware of something that monumental? He had often doubted the wisdom of Merlin's words when he had spoken of the 'once and future king', of him being the king who would unite the kingdoms and create Albion. And he understood how high the stakes had been for Merlin all those years.

There had been a longer pause. Then Merlin suddenly gripped Arthur's arm and their eyes locked. 'I also do this…. because you are my friend.'

Another coughing fit hit him. Arthur tried to pour a little bit of water into Merlin's mouth, but he was unable to swallow it. Blood trickled off his lips and his breaths were getting shorter and shorter.

'Merlin!' Arthur begged. 'Stay with me.'

Merlin could not hold on any longer. Now that he had a clear conscience and a lighter heart he felt calmer and happier. Arthur had accepted him for who he was and still cared. He felt the love and the grief of his friend and that was all that mattered to him in that instant. The king would have to make his choices, but his time was coming to an end. His body was giving up on him and he was not strong enough to restore it by magic. He had to accept the inevitability of fate. There was no more he could do... Slowly his arm slipped off Arthur's and then…. his eyes broke and his body went limp.

'Merlin! No!' Arthur rubbed Merlin's face frantically and tried to find a pulse at the side of his neck in anguish. Nothing. Arthur tried again, doing his best to keep his shaking hands steady. A second passed, then two and suddenly he could just sense the faintest beating of a heart. Tears were streaming down his face and he sobbed as he had only done when Uther had died. Was there still hope for Merlin? Was there anything he could do to save his friend?

At this very moment the sun rose and the first golden sunrays streamed through the green leaves of the trees around them reflecting on the salty tears on Arthur's face. It was morning and the disir would wait for the king's answer. It seemed a lifetime ago since he stood in front of them to be presented with an impossible choice.

In a flash Arthur realized that this choice was not impossible anymore. There was only one thing he could do now.

Arthur carried Merlin to the cave as carefully as he could. Any trip or slip might cause the final blow to his injured body. When he entered the darkness he saw the disir already waiting for him. He carefully put Merlin on the stony ground and stepped forward.

'You have returned. Is your decision made? One of them asked.

Arthur swallowed. 'It is.' He took a deep breath. 'I have decided to allow sorcery back again in Camelot.'

'You have chosen wisely.' The disir chanted in unison. 'This decision will save all that is dear to you.'

_'All _that is dear to me?' Arthur asked tentatively.

'It is what the Triple Goddess has decreed.'

Arthur paused. 'I came to you with the plea of saving my knight's life.'

'The triple Goddess will be true to her word.' was the answer.

Arthur knew how much depended on what he was about say.

'My ...' The word 'servant' felt so inappropriate now. Arthur did not want to say it. 'Merlin, here. He has been badly hurt.'

'The sorcerer, Emrys.' The first disir noted.

'His life is fading.' The second disir stated without emotion.

'What is he to you, Arthur Pendragon?' The third questioned, a touch of surprise in her voice.

'He is my friend. He has given everything for me and I cannot let him die.'

'A sorcerer,... your **friend**.' The disir considered it and paused as if listening to the goddess conversing with them.

'The destiny of the sorcerer Emrys is entwined with yours forever. You will be the Once and Future King, as he will be the one by your side to guide you in the ways of the Old Religion.'

And as they spoke, Arthur heard Merlin groan. He turned round to see the dagger pulled out of his chest by an invisible force, dropping on the floor with a clang. The clashing wound slowly cleared and healed before his very eyes. Another moment and Merlin gazed at him in slight confusion.

Elation surged through Arthur. He faced the disir again, ready to express his gratitude.

'It is you who has saved him.' The disir answered before he even uttered a word.

'You have made your decision, sealed your fate and that of your kingdom. Farewell, Arthur Pendragon.'

Arthur nodded at them, then he stretched his arm out to pull Merlin up gently. The two men, one leaning heavily on the other, left.

Merlin felt still faint and was trying to get his bearings when they walked out of the cave. He had the oddest sensation in his chest. He had been touched and healed by the most powerful magic of the Old Religion and it seemed as if a little bit of it kept lingering inside him. It was like a warm glow, a pulsating force of life he had never felt before. And with every step he took, he felt better, stronger and more alert.

He looked at Arthur, blood and tear smeared and totally exhausted.

'You saved my life.' Merlin muttered, his voice cracking up.

'As you have mine, so many times before' Arthur replied humbly. 'I know now all you have done, Merlin. For me and for Camelot.' He said slowly, emphasizing each word, making sure Merlin would believe him. 'And I want to say something that I have never said to you before: …. Thank you.'

Merlin saw the sincerity in Arthur's eyes and the words he spoke were full of respect and love. Nothing else needed said. Arthur offered his arm in friendship, as he did with his knights, and when Merlin accepted it, it was as an equal. Brothers more than ever. Friends linked by fate. Two men of power with a destiny to share.

Merlin smiled at Arthur, suddenly taking in the beauty of this glorious morning. 'Come on. Let's go. We need to get back to Camelot.'

Arthur grinned. 'You can't tell me what to do. I am the king.'

'I always have.' Merlin retorted happily. 'I am not going to change now.'

Arthur stopped in mid stride and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, suddenly looking very serious again. 'I don't want you to change, Merlin…I want you to be always you'.

_But I will change things for you. _He thought to himself._ Make Camelot see who you are and how much you have done for us. And I swear that you will get the recognition you deserve._

Merlin smiled one of his broadest smiles. 'Does that mean that I get a day off?' Arthur did not respond, just clapping his friend's shoulder and smiling to himself. Merlin did not realize yet that in his new position he would not need to take days off anymore.

Merlin had never felt as happy and as complete. His days of hiding were over and magic would be restored in Camelot as the prophecy had predicted. He knew that the decision Arthur had taken meant that Mordred would live. But maybe, just maybe, destiny had been changed for the better by the events of that fateful night. The vision he had seen was after all only one version of the future, Gaius had said. Together, the king and the sorcerer, they could face anything. Mordred would be dealt with when the time came,... **if** the time came.

For now, it was another day and it was the beginning of a new era.

**The end**

* * *

**Well, there it is. :) Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Any comments are encouraged and appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
